


The Outcasts-The Prologue

by NekoOkami



Series: The Outcasts [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), None - Fandom, Some peices of other stuff
Genre: Action/Adventure, Hiatus, Minor Original Character(s), Missing in Action, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoOkami/pseuds/NekoOkami
Summary: Join a story of adventure, mystery, and anything else that may come along.In a land ruled by a 'beloved' king there is peace, yet what many do not know, is that there is much more going on in the shadows.. for the brighter the sunlight.. the darker the shadow.
Series: The Outcasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693912





	The Outcasts-The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and will somewhat have some elements of minecraft and other stories.. There is a co author (but for now she refuses/forgets to make an account.. will remind her but its up to her).  
> For now there is no ratings or warnings .. but ill be adding some as soon as there is because they will/might come later on. Will also add any tags when they appear.  
> Either way hope you enjoy!  
> Have a nice one.

The throne room is dark. The carpeted floor leading to a small stairway stand where the throne was. Seated on that throne was a man extravagantly dressed, his crown upon his head.

The big doors opening to a retainer entering timidly bowing.

"My lord news arrived about the cargo" The man on the throne waved his hand to continue. The retainer flinches, "it.. its.. bad news i'm afraid... the ship sank and the cargo is lost... there was only one survivor, but he perished as soon as he delivered his message to one of your men stationed there.." There was silence for a bit.... "I see" a cold voice answered. "Dismissed".

With a bow the servant, groveling exited the throne room. Immediately afterwards an armored man came out of behind a pillar, bowing down to the king, "My lord"

…..

"Change of plans commander."

  
______________________________________________________

  
20 Years Later

Darkness surrounding the region.. filled with many trees. All is silent..

  
 _Ssst_ **Boom**!

  
... Was Silent. Out of the trees into a small clearing a cloaked man emerges, slightly singed. Wincing and leaning slightly against a tree, the figure sighed, shaking his head. Looking at a map in his hands he places it into his bag. Drawing his sword out and intending to head back into the forest, a sudden sound was heard.

Turning quickly yet seeing nothing, he turned back, only to yelp and fall backwards, then immediately rolling away into a battle ready stance.

A feminine chuckle greeted this. "You never change, do you Liam?" Blinking in surprise, then recognition the man, Liam relaxed. With a small smile he gave his own greeting, "It’s been a while... Misha"

  
_______________________


End file.
